Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Haifischem7734
Witajcie! Dzisiaj sobota i tradycyjnie kolejna odsłona Wikianina od kuchni. Dzisiaj chciałbym Wam przedstawić Haifischa7734, administratora i biurokratę My Little Pony Wiki. Ja sam chciałbym życzyć tylko przyjemnej lektury. ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/2/24/5152971.png/150px-5152971.png ---- ;Cześć Haifisch7734! Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni! Na początek, rzeknij parę słów o sobie. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Witaj Pio i witajcie drodzy Wikianie. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Jestem Haifisch7734, mam 21 lat, obecnie studiuję informatykę na trzecim roku, jestem fanem gier komputerowych, muzyki (głównie niemiecki i fiński industrial i melodic death metal). Na Wikii jestem od maja 2012 roku, jestem administratorem i biurokratą na My Little Pony Wiki. ;A więc jesteś już 2,5 roku na Wikii i z pewnością masz swoją historię. Opowiedz ją nam. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Zaczęło się od tego, że miałem po maturze sporo wolnego czasu i miałem fazę na MLP. Szukałem jakichś informacji na ten temat i znalazłem polską wiki. Wiki była wtedy młoda, miała ledwo pół roku i wyglądała nie najlepiej. Zarejestrowałem się, zacząłem edytować i zgłaszać administratorom sporo uwag. Dosyć szybko (głównie na swoją prośbę) dostałem uprawnienia administratora, dzięki czemu np. nie musiałem już zgłaszać plików do usunięcia itd, tylko sam mogłem się tym zająć. Stworzyłem trochę artykułów (głównie o piosenkach z serialu), poprawiłem trochę szablonów. W międzyczasie wiki się rozrosła, przyszło sporo nowych osób, połączyliśmy się z konkurencyjną wiki (co było strzałem w dziesiątkę). W kwietniu 2013 dostałem uprawnienia biurokraty. Z czasem straciłem zapał do edytowania i tworzenia, ale zająłem się ogólnie porządkiem i organizacją. W zeszłym roku stworzyłem (z pomocą reszty administracji) zupełnie nowy wygląd naszej wiki. Poza tym, to przez krótki czas byłem administratorem Call of Duty Wiki, The Elder Scrolls Wiki, ale niestety straciłem zapał i zabrano mi uprawnienia (CoD Wiki) lub sam zrezygnowałem (TES Wiki). Mam też uprawnienia na Stalker Wiki, ale też niestety jestem nieaktywny. ;Więc jesteś głównie aktywny na My Little Pony Wiki. Co cenisz sobie w tej wiki, którą regularnie rozwijasz? Głównie cenię sobie tam społeczność. Spędziłem tam sporo czasu, czuję w pewien sposób odpowiedzialność za ten projekt. Na wiki jest spokojnie, praktycznie nie ma większych sporów między administratorami, czasem się pojawiają małe trolle, ale to nie zakłóca porządku na wiki i szybko się ich pozbywamy. ;W takim razie chciałbym się zapytać o Twoją opinię na temat Wikii. Jedną z rzeczy, która Wikia wprowadza, są rozszerzenia. Co o nich myślisz? Które podoba Ci się najbardziej, a które najmniej? Dlaczego? Czy Twoim zdaniem rozwijają obecne społeczności, czy są tylko zbędnym dodatkiem? Myślę, że każde nowe rozszerzenie jest na swój sposób przydatne. Moim ulubionym rozszerzeniem są tablice, które zastąpiły strony dyskusji. Czat i forum to kolejne przydatne rozszerzenia, które jak najbardziej przyczyniają się do rozwijania społeczności na wiki. Nawet VisualEditor mi nie przeszkadza. Nie używam go, bo tryb źródłowy dla mnie jest wygodniejszy, ale testowałem go niedawno i stwierdzam, że dla osób, które mają problemy np. z dodawaniem jakichś bardziej rozbudowanych szablonów, jest on dobrym narzędziem. Nawet w przypadku programowania, jak się tworzy aplikacje okienkowe, to niejednokrotnie zamiast ustawiać elementy w kodzie, co jest zadaniem raczej żmudnym, układa się interfejs z gotowych klocków, a kod jest generowany automatycznie. Nowy pasek u góry także mi bardzo nie przeszkadza, zwłaszcza dzięki temu, że wreszcie przesuwa się wraz ze stroną, dzięki czemu wyszukiwarka i panel wiadomości ciągle jest widoczny i nie muszę przewijać. Szkoda jednak, że musi on być wszędzie jednakowy, bo na ciemnych wiki taki kontrast razi. Gdybym mógł coś zaproponować w sprawie rozszerzeń, to podział na strony wątków na forum, bo w dużych wątkach, gdzie bywa po kilkaset postów, długo się to ładuje, zwłaszcza na telefonie. ;Podsumowując, czy uważasz, że Wikia idzie w dobrym kierunku? Moim zdaniem tak, idzie w dobrym kierunku. Tylko powinna pamiętać, żeby patrzeć nie tylko na to, co tworzą, ale i na to, co stworzyli, żeby nie było sytuacji, że czat nie działa, że nie da się wgrać awatarów itd. ;Wikia to też duża społeczność, która jest motorem do dodawania cegiełek wiedzy. Co o niej sądzisz? Jakie ma zalety, a jakie wady? Co zrobić, by naprawić wady? Z żalem stwierdzam, że w Polsce w sumie nie jest dużo wiki, które by można nazwać porządnymi. Na tych większych społeczność jest raczej dojrzała, artykuły porządne, dobra atmosfera. Niestety jest też szereg wiki, na których, że tak to ujmę, "rządzi gimbaza". Widać to np. po tym, że język, składnia są fatalne, nierzadko są użyte wulgaryzmy, artykuły są subiektywne, administratorzy się kłócą, banują za byle co praktycznie. Problem w tym, że u nas jest bardzo niewiele starszych osób, które by chciały poświęcić swój czas na to, by tworzyć wiki, a młodsi jak to młodsi, są zazwyczaj raczej nieprzewidywalni. ;Społeczność to także młodzi użytkownicy. Trafiasz właśnie na nowego i pyta się jak zacząć... co mu proponujesz? Na początek powiedziałbym, żeby nie bał się edytować, jeśli zobaczy jakiś błąd, jeśli będzie chciał coś dodać. Żeby zaczął od rzeczy małych, typu właśnie poprawienie błędu, dodanie nowej informacji. Także zachęciłbym go do nauki podstaw wikikodu, żeby wiedział co różne dziwne znaczki oznaczają. Zachęciłbym także do przeczytania regulaminu strony, bo bywa, że jedną edycją nowy użytkownik łamie 4 punkty regulaminu. Zachęciłbym także do udzielania się na forum, żeby zżył się ze społecznością wiki, żeby nie bał się innych ludzi. ;A co polecisz nowemu administratorowi? Nowemu administratorowi przede wszystkim poleciłbym, żeby nie nadużywał swoich uprawnień. Administrator to nie jest pan i władca, któremu wszystko wolno, tylko użytkownik, który owszem, ma więcej uprawnień, ale i ma w związku z tym więcej obowiązków. Powinien być wzorem dla innych użytkowników, kimś, kto będzie pomagał innym. Nie powinien wdawać się w wojny edycyjne z innymi administratorami, raczej powinien rozładowywać spory. ;Zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedno... czym Haifisch zajmuje się w wolnym czasie? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png W wolnym czasie, czyli wtedy, kiedy nie jestem na uczelni, nie piszę programów zajęcia, nie piszę sprawozdań, nie uczę się na kolokwium, to przede wszystkich słucham muzyki i gram w różne gry, lub przeglądam internety. Cóż, studiuję informatykę, więcem jestem no-lifem. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ;Okej, to chyba na tyle. Kogo chcesz pozdrowić? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Dainavę, która mnie zgłosiła i która tak o mnie ostatnio walczyła http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png, poza tym resztę administracji i użytkowników MLP Wiki, Ciebie i Wędkarskiego oraz wszystkich czytelników. ;Okej, dzięki za wywiad, cześć. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Również dziękuję. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ---- I tak dobiegł końca wywiad z Haifischem. Dziękuję mu za zmierzenie się z moimi pytaniami. Jeżeli znasz kogoś ciekawego, kto byłby zainteresowany udzieleniem wywiadu, nominuj go. — Pio387 Dyskusja Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach